The Lonely Farmboy
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Klaine AU (Southern!) : Kurt and Rachel go down South to visit with Finn who's working as a farm hand, and Kurt meets an interesting young man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a prompt I decided to make into a full fic. You can read it on my Tumblr holyklainebowsbatman if you prefer. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Kurt, hurry up!" Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet looking like a giant six year old in her sickenly cute red and white polka dot dress complete with matching blood-red pumps. Her brunette hair was curled and secured into two pigtails with red ribbon. "I told Finn we'd be there this evening in time for a late dinner!"

Kurt grumbled as he emerged from the front door of the Hummel house, dragging suitcases behind him. "Rachel, how are you even functioning right now?" He took out his phone from his back pocket. "It's not even six in the morning. The sun isn't even awake yet!"

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Come on, Kurt! Aren't you even the least bit excited?"

"Ask me again when I'm actually awake, will you?" Kurt dragged the suitcases down the porch steps, thumping them along behind clumsily.  
"Ugh, what is even IN here, Rachel?"

"Just everything I need for a week away on the farm." Rachel remarked dismissively as she took her handbag and threw it in the front seat.

Kurt liked to think of himself as a smart packer. His style was impeccable, and his closest reflected that, yet when required to constrain it for a week he knew how to tastefully and artfully do so. Of course, he couldn't sacrifice his nightly skin care regime, but he did cut back on his shoes and neck accessories by a little. He picked lightweight shirts, for Texas during the summer was notoriously scorching hot. He at least cut back more than Rachel, who insisted that she needed five dresses, six pairs of shoes, four skirts, five pairs of pants, and seven blouses.

Kurt ran back inside to leave a note for his father on the counter, saying that he and Rachel got out the door mostly on time (at least for Rachel's standards) and that he'll call him when they get there. He straightened his necktie once more in the mirror in the hallway, and took a breath before meeting Rachel in the car. _Here goes nothing_.

Rachel of course had to don her new white sunglasses that made her look like an oversized dragonfly buzzing with excitement. Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he saw her. The sun wasn't even _out_ yet, and Rachel couldn't help herself from looking adorable.

"I'm so glad you've decided to come with me to visit Finn, Kurt! It's a lot of fun being on the farm with him. You'll like it a lot." Rachel leaned over her seat and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Love you."

Kurt smiled and said "Love you, too." Rachel was his best friend and he couldn't help but still love her even through her less appealing qualities. And being so overly excited at six in the morning was one of them.

"Let's go!" Rachel exclaimed, having her map of the United States at the ready in the glove compartment, as Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

The pair made their way to the expressway without difficulty; hardly anyone else was on the road at this hour. Kurt liked the calmness of the early morning. It gave him time to think. Rachel struck up conversation with him frequently at first, then became also engrossed in her own thoughts.

When Rachel spoke again after about three hours, Kurt was caught off guard.

"Have you ever considered trying dating again, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt glanced over to her in surprise as he continued to navigate a particularly congested area of traffic.

"It's been what…two years since Adam?"

"Rachel…"

"No I'm serious, Kurt!" Rachel sat up from lounging in the car seat. "My best friend is too damn hot not to be at least _interested. _You're so incredibly handsome Kurt. Your hair for one, no one can _compete_ with. And your legs in whatever pants you wear always look amazing. And I should know these things, since I have good taste." She sat up straighter, sure of herself.

Kurt chuckled as the compliment registered. "Oh really? I don't think you would have a lot of experience with different tastes of guys, Rachel…you've been with Finn forever!"

"Okay, but what about our other friends? Quinn didn't exactly work out, at least long term with Puck. Tina and Mike are going strong, because they're _perfect_ for each other. And…" Rachel trailed off.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well…you did have a crush on Finn that one time…"

"Rachel! Okay stop, no, that was a one time thing! Besides he's literally my brother now!" Rachel playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Okay okay. But still, I really think you should be open to it. You know, put yourself out there a little more. I'll bet you scare away all of these really sweet guys just because you act like you don't want to be in any relationship whatsoever!"

"Which is kinda true!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Exactly. _Kinda_ true. Which means not entirely true," Rachel sang, triumphant.

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Okay Rachel…."

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands together. "See?"

It wasn't that Kurt wasn't interested in other guys, he was honestly. It's just being in a relationship made you so vulnerable. It was a beautiful thing, sharing something so intimate with someone, yet it was the most terrifying thing in the world knowing that one person basically held your heart in his or her hands. It could be crushed with one simple motion. He'd already experienced that with Adam…was he ready to take that chance again?

Just then Rachel's pink phone buzzed. She put a finger to her lips, silencing Kurt from responding.

"Hey, babe!" She exclaimed. It was obviously Finn checking up on their whereabouts.

Kurt tuned Rachel out to be both polite and give some time in his own head, paying attention to his driving. He couldn't believe what Rachel was saying. Was he really ready to make himself that available again? Rachel hung up some time after, interrupting his thoughts, and turned to give him a knowing look.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Wait, I know that face, what are you -"

"Kurt. Finn just told me about one of the guys he essentially 'works for' " - she put air quotes around that last part causing Kurt to smile at her - "and to quote Finn, he's 'into dudes like Kurt is.' "

"And…?" Kurt prompted.

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "Kuuurrtt. You should totally be a little extra friendly to him…" she elbowed him and winked.

"Rachel! What even - no! I'm not gonna flirt with Finn's boss!"

"You won't even have to do anything if you wear those dark skinny jeans…you know…those ones." She winked. "And I even got Finn to tell me what he looks like. Wanna know?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, at least in the way Finn describes other guys…he actually sounds really cute. And he's got a Southern accent, Kurt!"

Kurt knew what pants she was talking about, and he did pack them. But would he…? He settled for now to just look at her with a face that said _are-you-joking-right-now._

"Come on, Kurt. At least give him a chance? I hate always seeing you all mopey."

"I'm not mopey!" Kurt insisted.

Rachel looked at him and rose her eyebrows.

Okay, Kurt will admit. He's been a little down lately. Seeing all of his friends with significant others did make him a little…lonely at times. He missed the good times with Adam, where he felt wanted and important. He missed cuddling with a warm body at night instead of his teddy bear. He missed the physical contact of holding someone's hand. He missed someone playing with his hair while watching movies and then turning into a makeout session. He missed saying "I missed you" after a week of working that kept them apart. Rachel was, as much as he hated to admit it, partially right.

"Okay, maybe I am a little."

"Kurt, just give him a chance okay? You might actually like him like him." Kurt rolled his eyes at the elementary phrase Rachel used. Yes Kurt might actually _like_ this boy. Accents did make him swoon.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was pretty normal after Rachel's inquiries about Kurt's love life. They stopped for lunch at a cute Italian place in Missouri, Rachel insisting because Finn had recommended it to them. It was nice and quaint, and Kurt's fettuccine was at least edible, and his appetizer salad light and crunchy. They picked at a sliver of cheesecake together, Kurt insisting that they were on vacation and could afford to splurge on their usually healthy diets.

They lost a little road time with their rest stops, but nonetheless were able to make it to northern Texas.

The farm was located remotely - they had to travel on a lengthy dirt road before they arrived to the rusty red sign, creaking in the slight breeze.

Rachel was driving now, and had to bump Kurt to wake him from his evening nap. She pulled around, the tires grinding the gravel, and stopped in front of a rather large cabin. Across its doorway was a sign embellished on the edges with mini horseshoes. It read: "Anderson Farm. Welcome friends!"

"Isn't it cute, Kurt?" Rachel asked, putting the car into park and turning off the ignition. She jumped out and swished her hips in attempts to unstick her dress from her bottom somewhat gracefully. She was still wearing the oversized sunglasses and just looked like a dragonfly doing some awkward mating call. Kurt had to chuckle as he stepped out and stretched his long legs.

"Finn?" Rachel called out.

"Just a second!" A voice from inside the cabin called. Shortly after Finn ducked out of the entrance and embraced Rachel. "Hey!" He exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Finn nodded to Kurt afterwards, "And little bro, how've you been?"

"Great, Finn. Thanks for having us," Kurt replied.

Rachel was beaming as Finn still had his hands on her small waist, taking her in. He hugged her tightly and Kurt heard them say how they've missed each other. That was one thing that Kurt missed...having someone _to_ miss.

"Was the drive okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel immediately answered, "Oh yes! It was lots of fun with my best friend. Right Kurt?"

"Well disregarding our first conversation, I'd say it was pretty okay," Kurt answered, sticking his hands in his front pockets.

Rachel just rolled her eyes as Finn gave a confused look. "I'll tell you later," Rachel said and then whispered something into his ear.

Finn's eyes grew wide, "Oooh you mean my boss?"

"Rachel..." Kurt began.

"No no, man, he's totally cool. And I know like you're into dudes, and he is too, so you'd have that in common right? He's a really nice guy. I'm sure you'd er, find him...attractive?" Finn looked to Rachel for help and she nodded encouragingly. "Well at least what I've told Rachel, _she_ thinks he's cute. I'm still the cutest though, right?"

Rachel giggled and said "Of course," kissing him.

Ugh, sometimes Rachel and Finn were just too adorable together for Kurt to keep himself together.

"Okay, lovebirds!" Kurt interrupted before he had to yell at them to get a room.

Finn broke their kiss and said bashfully, "Sorry, bro. But yeah you should give him a chance. He's a nice guy. His family owns this farm if you didn't tell. Anderson Farm." Finn gestured ungracefully to the sign behind him nailed to the wood.

"Right," Kurt nodded.

"So, uh, Kurt would you like a tour of the farm? Just in case you get back and I'm not hear. Feel free to explore too. The Andersons are really fine with anything. Just if you take a horse out always put him or her back. That's the only rule where you'll die if you don't follow it." Finn chuckled. "A horse was left out once years ago and was lost for a few days. The Andersons love their animals. They found her, but it scared Mrs. Anderson forever." Finn clapped his hands together and started down the steps, kicking up dust with his boots. "Let's show you your rooms first, hm?"

"Yes please," Kurt said, knowing that he would be the one carrying most of the luggage again.

Finn led them down a short trail to another, less large cabin. It was quaint and had another similar sign nailed above the door. This one read: "Warbler's Nest."

Finn caught Kurt looking at the sign and said, "Yeah, they all have names. Help's them keep track of everything. Anyways, here you are." He stepped aside holding the wooden door open for them.

It was a single room with a bathroom in the back. Two queen beds occupied either side, covered in unique quilts.

"Mrs. Anderson loves to sew. She's always occupying herself with her hands somehow," Finn explained.

Kurt ran his fingers over the embroidery. He traced a yellow bird, presumably a warbler, on a square. The yellow especially reminded him of his mother. She had this sweater of hers that was as yellow as the sun. Kurt always felt happiest when she would wear it. It was warm and soft and Kurt liked to pretend she was a momma bird, protecting her young. He smiled at the memory.

"It's lovely," Rachel said and Kurt hummed in agreement as he noticed music notes engraved in the headboard of the bed.

They deposited their belongings and Finn led them past other similar cabins, their shoes crunching on the dirt and stone beneath their feet. It was pleasantly cool outside, the sun beginning to set.

Kurt adjusted his necktie, and rolled up his sleeves, allowing the breeze to cool more of his skin. Inhaling, he smelled straw and freshly cut grass. The trio rounded the corner and Finn stepped ahead to introduce them to the giant red barn casting its shadow on the ground in front of them.

Finn led Rachel to the nearby pen where two horses were standing by the fence. "Feel free to go on in, Kurt, if you want," he said over his shoulder. He held Rachel's hand up to the elegant creature. It bowed its velvet head to her and she stroked it lovingly.

Kurt stepped into the barn, smelling the wood and the animals it housed. There was a faint smell of hay and new paint as well. On hooks near the entrance were numerous saddles, stirrups, rope, and reins, the leather looking brand new. Checkered and plaid blankets were sitting on hay bales near the wall, and they looked to be made out of thick wool. His boots made a light thump on the planks with each footfall. He greeted a chocolate brown horse in one of the first stalls, petting it lightly as it sighed. It seemed to breathe with Kurt as his mind slowed into the moment, creating a peaceful connection between man and animal. He gave it one final pat and kept walking.

Stopping, he heard faint...humming? Yes, it definitely was someone humming a tune, and it was coming from the back of the barn.

Slowing his steps, he rounded the corner to find a young man, appearing to be about his age tending to a midnight, ebony colored horse with snowy white hooves and ears.

He was a few inches shorter than Kurt, yet he clearly had more muscle in comparison to Kurt's slender figure. His red shirt was very light and fell about his frame perfectly, accentuating his strong back and tucked into his petite waist. A thick, brown belt hugged just below his hips, supporting his dark wash jeans. Kurt noticed his pristine cowboy boots, complete with bronze spurs.

But his outfit was not as impressive as his face. The man was so encompassed with his horse and his humming that he didn't even know Kurt was admiring his sturdy jawbone and olive complexion. His hair...that deserved its own recognition. Dark, wild curls, fell about his forehead, and the man wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. Kurt noticed his sleeves were additionally rolled up to his elbows, exposing a portion of his muscled arms.

"There you go, Pavarotti." The man turned to place the brush back on the shelf behind the horse, his humming ceased.

Kurt suddenly became aware of his presence, but it was too late for him to leave.

The man turned to face Kurt and smiled. "Well how do ya do?" He uttered with an adorable Southern twang. He offered his hand, "My name's Blaine."

Finding his voice, "Kurt."

"You're Finn's brother right?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am. Kurt Hummel."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Oh! So this is your family farm?"

Blaine chuckled and said, "Guilty as charged."

"It's very nice. Very...homey." _Homey? Really, Hummel?_

Blaine chuckled his adorable laugh and simply beamed.

"And who is this?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the elegant animal behind him.

"This is my horse, Pavarotti. You can say hi if ya wanna."

Kurt nodded and stepped into the stall with Blaine. "Hello, handsome." He brushed the back of his hand across Pavarotti mane, stopping to brush his white ears.

"He likes you," Blaine said, touching Kurt on the arm and smiling.

After some time petting the horse Kurt asked, "So what song were you humming?"

Blaine just smiled bashfully, and Kurt saw him blush. "Oh...just...it's nothin'."

"Aw, come on. I love music and it sounded familiar. I won't laugh, I promise." Kurt looked at Blaine earnestly.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before sighing in defeat. "...Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream.'"

Kurt giggled, "Really?"

"Hey, you said ya wouldn't laugh!" Blaine hit him playfully. Kurt noticed that Blaine was a very tactile person. But he wasn't complaining in the least bit. He could feel his skin still buzzing after the contact.

"Well come on, Blaine. It's _Katy Perry_."

"She's just as respectable of an artist as anyone else!" Blaine insisted. "Okay, by the end of you and Rachel's stay, I will have you in love with her."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"So do ya sing, Kurt?"

"Yeah I do, actually." Kurt resumed petting Pavarotti.

"Okay, well I'll have to hear ya sometime." Blaine grinned. Kurt just then also noticed how Blaine was very direct with what he wanted. And that his smile was freaking gorgeous and adorable and wow.

"Well if I'm gonna love Katy Perry, you'll have to sing one of her songs for me as well." Kurt nudged him with his elbow. Wait was he...flirting? Whatever Kurt was doing, it was coming off naturally to him. He hasn't felt this comfortable with a practically complete stranger in...forever.

"Then I suppose eventually we'll have to do a duet now won't we?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

Kurt mulled this proposal over. "Mmm, perhaps."

Finn and Rachel cleared their throats as they emerged next to the stall smiling.

"I see you've already met Blaine, Kurt. My boss." Finn said.

"Aw, Finn. You know I don't like being called 'boss.' Makes me sound like my dad. My dad's the real boss 'round here."

After the introductions between Rachel and Blaine, all four of them shortly left the barn. Rachel winked at Kurt as they exited.

Oh dear. He, _Blaine_, was extremely cute indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The group left the barn now with Blaine as an addition. Finn and Rachel led with Kurt and Blaine in the rear. It seemed as if Finn and Rachel had put space between them and Kurt and Blaine to whisper without fear of eavesdropping. Now and then Rachel would glance back at the boys, giggle, and whisper something to Finn, bending over to better hear her.

Kurt was attempting to hide his blush because he knew, he just _knew_ what Rachel was telling Finn. She was going to try to get him on board with her matchmaking scheme.

Okay so Blaine was insanely cute. The way he got excited about _Katy Perry_ for crying out loud. And he was gorgeous. Kurt couldn't help but think how Blaine's muscles looked without clothing. His strong jaw and wild head of curls that Kurt just wanted to reach out and touch. Blaine had gorgeous puppy dog hazel eyes that he couldn't help but stare at. Kurt did like Blaine for his looks, but their little conversation they had in the barn was just so easy. Blaine was easy to talk to. Kurt felt like they have been friends for a long time because of how easily they just conversed with each other.

They all said goodnight, Kurt and Rachel retiring to The Warbler's Nest with Blaine and Finn continuing on.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine smiled and waved to him.

"'Night, Blaine," Kurt replied. _Did Blaine just say goodnight to him and not Rachel?!_

Blaine simply gave his award-winning smile and said, "We'll meet y'all tomorrow for some horseback riding?"

"Definitely," Rachel replied.

"Wait, wha-?" Kurt stuttered. Rachel never said anything about horseback riding to Kurt. He had never been on a horse except when he was really young, and his mother would take him on a pony around in a circle in a small pen. But an actual saddle, stirrups, reins, helmet, trail, riding?

Rachel just smiled and dragged him in their cabin before Kurt could say anything more.

"Goodnight, boys!" Rachel waved her fingers at them before shutting the door closed.

The next morning Kurt returned from breakfast and put on some older jeans and a buttoned shirt. Rachel came out of the shower and saw his outfit, her eyes widening before she said, "Kurt! No!"

"What?!" Kurt asked, confused. He didn't want to ruin a pair of pants doing something that was quite dirty and sweaty.

Rachel sighed and flopped down on her bed dramatically. "You've got to make yourself more...available, Kurt."

"...by doing what?!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of his pants. "Wear...these."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Nooo, I couldn't!"

"Kurt..." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Only you could pull these off while riding a freaking horse. And I'll bet Blaine won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. Did you know he couldn't stop staring at you at breakfast this morning?"

"...he was?" Kurt asked.

"Mmhm," Rachel sang. "You've got to wear them Kurt."

"I...ookay..." Kurt said, wondering if he will regret it later.

He shimmied into _the_ pants and Rachel got dressed in a practical outfit for horseback riding. She was wearing jeans and ruffled top and had her hair back in a loose braid. She still took her dragonfly sunglasses and laced up her boots. Kurt paired his pants with a pale blue t-shirt and a light grey vest. He was lacing his own boots when a knock sounded on the door. Kurt saw through the windows that it was Finn.

"Ready, you two?" He asked.

"Yeah, babe." Rachel kissed him for the billionth time today, and it was only eight o'clock.

They went out to the same barn Kurt and Blaine had met at just last evening.

"I'll be out in a second y'all," Blaine called from within.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" Kurt whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Kurt, your legs look even better than I expected. Just shhh!" She whispered back as Blaine emerged from the barn entrance.

"Hey y'all, how are we -" Blaine froze when his eyes came across Kurt. Kurt mentally reminded himself to thank Rachel...his pants were doing their job alright. They were dark wash skinny jeans that did wonders for Kurt's long legs and slender figure. They hugged his hips tightly and sculpted his bottom. The back pockets were embroidered with curvy designs, further accentuating his figure. They ran the length of his legs and moved with Kurt so that every angle was perfect. He had them tucked into his knee-high boots expertly. Blaine cleared his throat and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, exposing his arm muscles. "er, uh, how are we...today?" He seemed at loss for words and was looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Well, _Kurt_ and I are lovely, aren't we Kurt?" She elbowed him. Kurt was too busy trying not to squeal from Blaine's reaction to his pants.

"Er, yes. Yes, we are...terrific." Kurt smiled and Blaine finally looked at him.

"That's great." Blaine cleared his throat once again. Finn was oblivious to everything that was just happening around him looking earnestly at Blaine for instruction. "Okay, um, Finn why don't ya help me get Rachel and Kurt situated? Remember what I taught ya?"

"Yessir," Finn replied, an eager pupil. "Here, Rachel, I'll help you okay? Unless, you wanted to help her, Blaine, and I help Kurt?"

Rachel elbowed him." No! Thank you. I mean, Blaine can help Kurt, right? I want to spend more time with you, hun." Rachel kissed Finn and Kurt gave her a pleading look. Did he really want to be left alone with Blaine? "Have fun you two! We'll meet you on the trails!" Rachel blew a kiss to Kurt and ran away with Finn, ahead of Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt stood with his hands in his pockets. "So...I have a confession to make..." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked up from where he was toeing the ground with his boot. "What's that?"

"I've never...I've never been...horseback riding."

Blaine's eyes widened for the second time. "Never?!" He said in shock.  
Kurt shook his head.

"Well, I've been told I'm a very good teacher." Blaine chuckled. Did he look nervous or was Kurt seeing things? "Let's go get you a horse." Blaine gestured into the barn and Kurt followed. Blaine stopped in front of the chocolate horse Kurt greeted when he first came into the barn. "This is Eternity. She's a good girl." Blaine stroked her cheek lovingly. "She's very tame and seems like she likes you already."

Kurt laughed at how Blaine always insisted that horses liked him. Kurt thought he heard somewhere that horses could smell fear. Kurt currently had a lot of it at the moment.

Kurt reached out and stroked Eternity's mane. "She's beautiful. You're gonna let me ride her?" He asked.

"Of course," Blaine went to the wall in the back and grabbed a saddle and various riding equipment. He tossed Kurt a helmet and then found his own.

The helmet would mess up Kurt's hair, but he guessed he would have to make this one sacrifice for his safety over his hair. It was a shame he used so much hairspray this morning.

Once Blaine had Eternity and Pavarotti saddled up, he led them outside around the barn to a clearing near the edge of the forest. He looped Pavarotti's reins through the fencepost and led Eternity back to Kurt. Pavarotti sighed as he nosed through the grass peacefully.

Blaine clapped his hands together, ready to instruct. "Okay, nice and easy now. We'll start with getting on okay?"

"Erm...okay." Kurt was apprehensive.

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt. "Do you trust me?"

"I - yes." And Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's, enjoying the pleasant soft warmth.

"Place your left foot in the stirrup, that's it. And step up and swing over your other leg." Blaine held Kurt's hand to steady him as he kicked over.

Kurt wobbled slightly at the increase in height. "Whoa..." he breathed suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating. "It's pretty high up."

Blaine chuckled and said, "Yeah, but step one complete!" He squeezed Kurt's hand once before letting it go, Kurt missing the contact as soon as he released. "We'll go nice and easy 'round the clearing then I'll get ol' Pavarotti and we can go on the trails. Maybe we'll meet Finn and Rachel if everything goes smoothly."

Blaine took Eternity's reins and instructed Kurt on how to steer and stop. "And if ya wanna go faster, just give her a little nudge with your heels. And make this sound." Blaine made a clicking sound out of the corner of his mouth, which Eternity immediately responded to by starting forward.

Kurt smiled as he started to move. It was actually amazing to think that one could have so much faith in an animal. The breeze was nice and he inhaled the Southern air. Blaine gave him the reins and resumed to walking next to Kurt and Eternity with his hands in his pockets beaming at the pair.

"All right there, Kurt?"

"Yes, actually. It's very...nice up here in the sun." Kurt replied, feeling his face turn pink as he watched Blaine stretch his arms up exposing a portion of his torso.

Blaine sighed as he exhaled in the peaceful air. "I'm glad. So ever been to Texas?"

"Not really. I've only been to Florida with my mother before. But I've never been since she passed away."

"Oh, forgive me," Blaine said concerned. Eternity sighed, almost as if she heard Kurt and was consoling him.

"No, it's fine, really. But thank you." Kurt nodded.

"I kinda know how ya feel. My father...he left when I was really young. My mother was left to take care of me and my brother Cooper. She quilts if ya didn't already notice in the cabin. Just to pass the time." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I saw the quilts. It reminded me of my mother actually. They're very good."

"I'll let her know."

They walked around the clearing a few more times and Blaine said, "I think I'm ready to graduate ya, Kurt." Blaine jogged to his own horse and effortlessly jumped on, hardly using the stirrups. "Let's go!" Blaine grinned as Kurt nudged Eternity to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, Blaine jerked the reins fast and kicked Pavarotti into a fast trot.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled out. Blaine took off ahead of him, his curls blowing behind him and his buttoned shirt flapping in the wind. Kurt had no choice but to attempt to follow. He kicked Eternity like Blaine had taught him and made the clicking sound. Eternity seemed to know what to do because she took off after Pavarotti, following him and Blaine without direction from Kurt. Kurt let out a yelp as he was jerked back in his saddle, holding on for dear life. He made a mental note to slap Blaine for this.

Kurt tried to focus on the dark blur in front of him so he didn't lose balance on his horse, the green and brown forest whizzing past him. He didn't know how long he was set on this wild ride, but it stopped some time after. Eternity slowed until she met Pavarotti at the edge of a pond. She stooped to take a drink as Kurt smoothed his clothes and crossed his arms, glaring at Blaine.

"What the hell?!" Kurt inquired.

"Sorry...but I mean...that's one way to learn right?" Blaine said sheepishly, dismounting from his horse.

"You're lucky I'm not dead!" Kurt exclaimed as he swung his leg over, trying to dismount but getting his leg caught in part of the stirrup causing him to fall from the horse to a certain hard fall on the ground.

But a pair of strong arms steadied his back and a smooth voice with the still adorable Southern twang spoke: "Easy there!"

Kurt smoothed his shirt again and muttered a "thanks." He then continued: "But it would have been nice to know what 'graduated' meant, Blaine!" Kurt playfully hit him on the shoulder and Blaine laughed.

"I just wanted to get out here so you could see this view." Blaine gestured to the pond before them. The water was a crystal blue and contained various sea-life. Ducks were napping in the shade of a large tree hanging over the pond, its leaves bending toward the pond like fingers. "It's one of my favorite places to come when I just need to think. Ya know?"

Kurt nodded. He enjoyed the serenity of nature and the peace he would find when he would be consumed within his own thoughts. Blaine knelt down to the water and splashed his face, trailing his fingers through his thick hair. Kurt shifted awkwardly as he watched the droplets cascade down his neck. Blaine then walked to a nearby rock and sat down. Kurt shuffled over to him, abandoning the horses.

"It's really quite gorgeous here," Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I love it. It's 'specially nice in the evening. All the stars." A moment of silence and Blaine seemed nervous. "Kurt..." Kurt tried not to swoon at the way Blaine pronounced his name. The prominent and lingering attention he placed on the last letter sounded even more so because of his accent. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "It's been...really fun. And you teaching me to ride was very nice of you."

Blaine smiled and Kurt's heart fluttered. "I'm glad." Blaine's gaze lingered on Kurt, and Kurt didn't pull away.

"There they are, Finn!"

The boys broke apart to see Rachel and Finn emerge on their own horses, Rachel waving excitedly. Kurt mentally cursed and smiled apologetically to Blaine who had turned around to greet Rachel and Finn.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked over to retrieve their horses. Kurt was upset at Rachel, but couldn't help but smile back. He definitely liked this man. A lot.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of the afternoon passed quickly, with the guests helping Blaine tend to the farm animals after lunch. A chicken pecked at Rachel's ring when she tried to offer feed in her hand, causing her to yelp a bit. Blaine chuckled as he moved the hen away from her and back into her nesting area. Rachel and Kurt were sitting by the edge of the pond Blaine showed Kurt earlier that day, enjoying each other's company and feeling the warm air on their skin. It would rustle through Kurt's hair and remind Kurt of how content he was just sitting here in the peace and quiet.

The mood was interrupted by a bell in the distance, signaling the commencement of suppertime. It was presumably being rung by Mrs. Anderson, and Rachel and Kurt hurried to get up because they knew from what Finn said about her, that she did not like to be kept waiting.

Rachel had strayed away from Blaine as a topic of conversation for the most part as they had sat on the edge of the water, focusing instead on the weather, wildlife, and future. But now that they were heading back for dinner she took the opportunity to talk to Kurt.

"So how was your riding lesson with Blaine?" She inquired, pushing back her dragonfly sunglasses on top of her head and skipping along beside him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true that she wouldn't ask about it. He sighed. "Well it wasn't really much of a lesson," he admitted.

"How so?" She gave him a confused look and stopped walking.

"Well he walked me around the pen all slow, you know, what you do for a beginning rider, and then said 'you've graduated!' and practically took off ahead of me on the trails on a full on sprint on his horse. So poor Eternity and I had no choice but to follow! Well actually I think she enjoyed it. I'm glad at least one of us did..." Kurt grumbled but then seemed like he remembered something and gave a small smile.

Rachel caught it immediately. "But...?" She prompted.

"But...It was really fun. I...I've never had such a good time just talking to a person. After I slapped him for almost killing me, we sat right where we just were and just...talked. It was amazing."

Rachel squealed and bounced on her toes, linking her arm with Kurt's. "I'm SO happy for you, Kurt. Honestly. That's incredible news. So are you guys gonna be an actual thing now?"

"Well not now at least...but..."

"But...?" Rachel prompted once again.

"Maybe? I don't know! If he wants to, I mean." Kurt bit his lip.

"Kurt. Of course he wants to. He was loving your pants and you just told me how much fun you guys had. Of course he likes you!" Rachel insisted.

Of course Kurt wanted to possibly have a more...intimate relationship with Blaine. He was handsome, charming, sweet, intelligent, and always readily listened to him. Blaine was extremely caring to Kurt for only just meeting him. Kurt had never felt so understood, so cared for, so...loved? Maybe he wasn't "in love" yet, but he definitely felt like he and Blaine had a mutual affection for each other...? Kurt would drop anything if Blaine needed him, he was sure of that. So yes, Kurt would love to be in a relationship with Blaine. The question was if the other man felt the same.

The pair made it to the cabin they saw when they first arrived, with the wooden greeting branded with Blaine's family name across the doorway.

An older woman bustled out on the steps with a faded apron tied around her plump figure. "Come on, kids! Food is gettin' cold!"

Rachel laughed and said, "We're coming, Mrs. Anderson! I wouldn't miss your food for the world."

Kurt nodded in agreement as Rachel pulled him around back to wooden picnic tables that were donned with checkered tablecloths and their feast. Finn was already there, never late to a meal. Hamburgers tonight, with a side salad and watermelon. Freshly-baked chocolate-chip cookies were in a glass jar at the end. Kurt's stomach growled as he took in all of the food.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson shouted in the direction of the barn. "Get out here!"

Blaine emerged not a second later, wiping his hands on a rag and jogging toward the picnic area. He went to grab a hamburger only to have his hands slapped away by his mother.

"Not before you wash your hands, you don't!" She scolded and whacked him with the rag.

Blaine blushed and mumbled an apology before going inside to wash up.

"He's always like that, I swear," Mrs. Anderson said. "Always gettin' dirty and never wants to get clean when it's time. He claims it makes him closer to nature. I swear that boy would live in the darn barn if I let him." She chuckled.

"Well he'd be safe wouldn't he?" Kurt asked. "That Pavarotti is really fond of him."

She looked over to Kurt and smiled. "Yes, I suppose I could walk his meals over to him if I wanted?"

Rachel and Kurt giggled as Blaine emerged, his face and hands much cleaner than they were before. Kurt tried not to notice the beads of water trailing down the back of his neck and arms.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"Your love of nature, dear. That you'd rather live in the barn than with your dear old mother."

"Aw, come on mom. You know I couldn't leave you." Blaine squeezed his mother's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Kurt realized right then just how much Blaine's mother meant to him. It was like Kurt and his father. Kurt's father was his world. Kurt smiled at the pair as he went to dig into his delicious dinner. Finn had his plate piled high. Even still as an adult he ate like a growing teenaged boy.

"So Kurt, I hear you and Finn are like brothers?" Mrs. Anderson asked after a few moments of silence.

Kurt nodded. "My dad married his mom. It's worked out pretty well, right, Finn?"

Finn tried to talk with his mouth full but then resumed to just nodding. After swallowing he said, "Definitely. Burt's the best."

Blaine looked up at this and smiled. He seemed to share an understanding with Kurt about the love for their respective parent.

"With you two as sons, I'll bet he is." Mrs. Anderson smiled. She smiled a lot. And she shared Blaine's gorgeous hazel-green eyes that crinkled at the edges when smiling.

Kurt reached for a napkin then, but Blaine seemed to have the same idea. Their fingertips brushed, sending that same pleasant buzz through Kurt's body down to his toes again as they each pulled back quickly. Kurt blushed at just how elementary that encounter was. This didn't happen to grown men, right? Rachel pretended not to notice and had to hide her smirk.

Everyone engaged in small talk after, the younger ones complimenting Mrs. Anderson profusely on her cooking. Kurt and Blaine were quieter and tried not to make eye contact for fear of turning red to the tips of their ears for crying out loud.

The plates were being cleared away when Blaine spoke to Kurt for the first time during all of dinner. "I think you'll like dessert, Kurt."

"Mm? Really now?" Kurt was intrigued.

"Well, you'll like the activity that takes place before dessert. I hope you can join me?" Blaine asked.

"Am I allowed to know the nature that this activity entails? You kinda made me not want to trust you after our horse riding lesson..." Oh, was Kurt flirting or what.

"No, no. It's not like that at all. No moving at top speeds through the forest." Blaine chuckled, winked, and hooked his thumbs through his belt loop nervously.

"Okay." Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel-green eyes seriously. "Can't wait." He smiled and tossed dish in the sink. Blaine grinned and put his own plate in the sink before running up the cabin stairs, his boots clunking the entire way up. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was talking about. It made him both excited and nervous. Blaine seemed to have that affect on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been so busy with the end of high school, so I apologize that it has been so long! But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Kurt returned from helping clean up dinner to find the beginnings of a fire pit. Rachel and Mrs. Anderson were chatting animatedly on a log around the pit while Finn was hoisting firewood into the stone circle in the middle. He grunted as he threw a particularly large log on the ground.

"Need any help with that, Finn?" Kurt asked, walking over to him to get away from the women. He felt like he was intruding on their conversation.

Finn looked up somewhat surprised. He thought he was going to have to do it all by himself. "Y-yeah. That's...that'd be great."

Kurt followed him to the wood pile near the side of the other barn where he had first met Blaine. It was hard to believe it wasn't that long ago, and yet Kurt had felt like he had known Blaine for years. Finn seemed to notice that his thoughts had strayed away from the present and he picked up on it right away. He must be learning from Rachel.

"So...what do you think of Blaine?" Finn asked as he lifted a few logs into the wheelbarrow.

Kurt bit his lip. He really has to work on not being so obvious. "He's um...he's very nice." He put his hands in his back pockets of his dark jeans.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, he is. His whole family is really. I can tell Mrs. Anderson likes you. A lot." Finn rolled up his checked sleeves.

Kurt tried to make himself less obvious. "That's good...but why would I care what she thinks of me?"

"Aw, come on Kurt. Everybody here knows you like Blaine...except for maybe Blaine." Finn laughed. He wiped his brow with the edge of his sleeve on the upper part of his arm. That move reminded Kurt of Blaine once more and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

Kurt didn't have a comeback. As much as he hated to admit it, Finn was right. He wasn't falling for Blaine...he's already fell. And he's too far down to pull out.

Instead Kurt crossed his arms. "So what do you want me to do?"

Finn looked up from putting the final log in the wheelbarrow. "Whoa, man...I didn't mean to...offend you or anything. I mean, I don't know how it works with two dudes, but um...you should go for it. I mean...I think Blaine is into you too. So if you really, er... like him. You should do something about it," Finn stumbled.

Kurt relaxed a bit. Finn was right again. He actually gave Kurt some good advice in his own special Finn way. Kurt nodded. "Thanks...Finn. That was actually...good of you." He shook his head trying to think about the fact that Finn just gave him some advice.

"Glad to help, little bro. Now let's get back so we can have dessert!" Finn picked up the wheelbarrow and ran, looking awkward as the front wheel bounced over the various bumps on the ground.

Kurt jogged after him, laughing. He could use some dessert.

When the pair reached the fire pit, Finn began nursing a small flame. Kurt decided to sit opposite of Rachel and Mrs. Anderson to spare being quizzed yet again about his relationship with Blaine. And also he wanted to have a spot on the log open for Blaine if/when he decided to show up.

He didn't have to wait long. Blaine came jogging out of the back door of the cabin with a guitar in hand. It was an amber color with a dark mahogany pick guard following the contours of the instrument. It was absolutely gorgeous and Kurt knew it must make a sound to reflect it's appearance.

"This seat taken?" Blaine inquired when he reached Kurt.

"No, not at all." Kurt smiled.

"Great." Blaine grinned as he plopped himself down on the log seat, his curls looking more wild than usual.

Finn succeeded in creating a nice campfire, sat down next to Rachel, and then Blaine spoke again. "Well, Rachel and Kurt - " he began and looked at each of them in turn, Kurt swearing that Blaine looked at him a fraction of a second longer than Rachel - "this is a tradition we like to do as often as possible before dessert. We Andersons find it really relaxing and it just gives us a moment to be connected with each other through music. That's one of our favorite inventions ever. Creation through sound. We can sing together or we can do solos if you're feeling brave...or even duets." Blaine looked at Kurt and whispered into his ear: "I'm holding you to that agreement we made in that barn over there." Blaine's breath tickled and Kurt nodded.

Rachel was practically bouncing out of her seat next to Finn. "Oh! Blaine, can Finn and I go first? We have the perfect duet." Finn smiled at Rachel. Kurt was surprised that she actually convinced Finn to do this impromptu performance with her. Or maybe he didn't have a choice and he was too tired to argue.

Blaine chuckled. "Sure, Rachel. What song?" He took a pick out of his pocket.

She ran around the fire and whispered into his ear to have it be a surprise for Kurt and Mrs. Anderson. Blaine nodded. Kurt was impressed that Blaine knew whichever song she had chosen. Rachel had a tendency to choose...different songs for singing off stage.

Blaine started strumming the opening tune and Finn jumped in right on cue.

"_Don't go breaking my heart_."

"_I couldn't if I tried_." Rachel rocked back and forth, her brunette hair swinging about her shoulders.

The duet continued expertly, as if Rachel and Finn had prepared choreography and everything. They were soon up our of their seats and dancing around, Finn twirling Rachel and and the audience cheering them on. Kurt let himself have fun, even, he was smiling and clapping with them as Blaine kept playing. Blaine let them go acapella at one part when he stopped strumming and tapped his hand against the bottom of the guitar, providing a percussive sound.

They ended together in a final chord and the last lyric: "_Don't go breaking my heart_..."

And Finn dipped Rachel gracefully and they shared a kiss. It was so disgustingly adorable that Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. But he wasn't turned off by it. He was happy that his best friend and sort-of-brother were so close and so happy together.

Everyone applauded afterwards and Blaine was seriously _beaming_. Kurt turned to him and said out of the corner of his mouth, "It's not that special when you realize they do that after every single song they sing."

Blaine chuckled. "It's totally fine, Kurt." He turned to Finn and Rachel who had finally broke apart. "Fantastic, guys!"

Mrs. Anderson was clapping excitedly. "Bravo!"

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm glad that our talents can be appreciated in such an impromptu setting." Rachel giggled and she kissed Finn's cheek.

Blaine continued. "So..." he turned to Kurt, his guitar poised on his lap. "Will you sing with me, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes." _Yes yes yes yes a million times yes._

"If you know me," Blaine said, "you should know this one." Blaine strummed a starting pitch as he looked at Kurt and Kurt knew what song it was instantly.

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice_."

Blaine almost missed the next chord because he was in awe of Kurt's voice. He picked this duet on purpose, so he could hear Kurt sing before jumping in himself. Kurt's voice was musical in so many ways but the tone of it was unlike anything Blaine had ever heard. Some people might argue and say it was feminine, but Blaine thought it was pure and full. He was entranced by it right away and just wanted to hear more. He decided that he would never get tired of hearing Kurt sing.

When the chorus came Kurt looked to Blaine as if to say _Are you with me? _Blaine nodded and joined, their voices blending together flawlessly and beautifully. Kurt heard Rachel gasp and saw tears blooming in Mrs. Anderson's eyes.

"_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than less than perfect_..."

Their voices harmonized expertly with them silently communicating for Kurt to take the higher note. Blaine tapped his foot along with the beat. They reached the part of the song where Kurt began and Blaine would repeat:

"_You're so mean_..."

"_You're so mean_..."

"_When you talk_..."

Blaine jumped to a higher pitch of first note of the next repeated line to provide contrast: "_When you talk..."_

They continued to the rapping part and Blaine looked at Kurt to ask if he was okay with it, but Kurt simply plowed through it flawlessly with Blaine. They were both laughing as Blaine sang the line "_Why do I do that?_" and Kurt followed soon after "_Why do I do that?_" Their audience laughed with them.

Blaine erupted with a belting note next, taking Kurt by pleasant surprise. Kurt accompanied him through this in the background, letting him take the melody.

They continued on with their performance, sounding as amazing as they did at the beginning, joining together for the ending, the guitar's sound fading into the night air around them.

"_You are perfect to me.._."

Kurt didn't realize it, but he was staring straight into Blaine's hazel-green eyes and had oriented himself to be facing him on the log. But...Blaine had done the same. They couldn't hear the applause surrounding them in that short moment of just them looking at each other and the chord vibrating off of the strings. It was just them and the music.

They snapped out of it when Rachel ran up to hug them both. Instead they smiled at each other over Rachel's hug.

"That's was incredible!" Rachel said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and practically tackling Blaine with another hug.

"It was." Blaine said, looking at Kurt. He then cleared his throat and asked if everyone wanted to sing one final song together before dessert. Everyone agreed and Blaine started another melody, while Kurt was busy asking himself if that actually happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After much waiting, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Finn had downed his fourth s'more before Kurt had even finished toasting the perfect marshmallow for his. Kurt liked his marshmallows a golden brown on the outside, and melt-in-your-mouth warm on the inside. Finn would jab the marshmallow into the flames and scorch it, then look ridiculous trying to blow out the flame.

Blaine was looking at Finn with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Kurt elbowed him and said, "He always does that. Well...he's always like that." Kurt chuckled, the glow from the fire lighting up his smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile in response.

Blaine held a plate with a prepared graham cracker and chocolate piece on it for Kurt to slide off his marshmallow on to.

"Your dessert, Mr. Hummel."

"Why thank you." Kurt responded politely. He chomped on his dessert, the melted marshmallow artfully melting the chocolate and binding the treat together with a gooey glue. Blaine was eating his a little more delicately, being extra careful not to spill on his clean shirt. Kurt suspected he didn't want his mother to have to do extra laundry.

Finn was busy sharing another s'more with Rachel this time, her laugh piercing the night air. They were being disgustingly cute again. Finn dipped his marshmallow covered index finger on Rachel's nose and then kissed it off. Blaine's mother was prodding the fire with a large stick, sparks shooting up and scaring nearby insects.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine gestured to Kurt's face. "You have some..."

Kurt immediately blushed as Blaine took his own napkin to wipe crumbs off of the side of Kurt's mouth. Blaine smiled after Kurt was all cleaned up.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and whispered to him for the second time that evening, his Southern accent still peeking through. "Hey what do ya say we get out of here? I have something a million times better for us to do."

Kurt took Blaine's offered hand and said "Sure." The remaining people tried to pretend like they didn't noticed. When Kurt and Blaine were out of earshot they all high-fived each other, triumphant that they would come back each a happier person.

Blaine led them down the path they took on horseback a few days ago. It was very different in the dark and cool night atmosphere. Branches looked like long, bony limbs with leaves as fingers. Kurt shivered as a breeze caught the back of his collar and caressed his cheeks.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little cold." Kurt admitted. "But I'm great."

"Ah yeah, it gets pretty cold out here. We're almost there though." Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly. Kurt had almost forgotten that they were holding hands! He could feel the strength from all the years working on the farm, and the dexterity from playing guitar in Blaine's grasp.

"We're here, Kurt." Blaine pulled back the last branch to reveal the scene before them.

It was the same pond they'd visited many times during Kurt's visit, but yet it was different all the same. They were on the opposite bank, housing an entirely different ecosystem. The nocturnal animals had come out, providing their own orchestra on top of the glistening water. But what took Kurt's breath away was the sky. The starry firmament was sparkling with hundreds of thousands of stars and celestial bodies, almost like every twinkle was them winking at Kurt. He had never seen a sky like this in Ohio, and this scene alone was enough to make Kurt want to stay here forever.

"Oh my..." Kurt breathed, unsure what to say after that.

"I know," Blaine said. "It's my favorite part too."

"There's so many!" Kurt exclaimed, spinning around with his arms outstretched.

Blaine laughed and twirled around mimicking Kurt. "I forgot how fun it was to do that."

"How do you not do that every single time you come out here?"

"Sometimes I forget to take a break and just breathe." Blaine admitted.

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. Back in Ohio he'd often find himself so encompassed in his job that he'd forget to take a break or a day off just to relax and love life. He loved his successful job at Vogue, even when some days were worse than others. When a customer was unhappy, or he was up to his ears in paperwork, he'd often forget to stop and take a moment. But with this scene currently before him, and Blaine at his side, he felt like taking several moments.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them to a little clearing underneath a tree by the water's edge. He sat down and patted the ground next to him for Kurt to join him. Kurt squatted down without a second thought. He was wearing jeans, and they could afford to get dirty.

They sat back on their arms, watching the sky. Blaine pointed out the various constellations and even the planet Venus who was bright tonight. After some time, Kurt said, "Thank you."

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised. "What for?" He asked.

"For this. For letting me stay here. For introducing me to the farm life. For horseback riding. For singing with me. For being...a great friend and person to get to know."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before sighing. "Kurt I - I've never felt this comfortable around someone. And it...scares me. Terrifies me actually. I've always been alone. Ever since I've claimed who I was and that nothin' that anyone will say will change that." Blaine started picking at the grass in between his legs. He chuckled bashfully. "This may sound weird but...when I'm around you...I feel...I feel complete. Like I can be my complete self around you and that you won't care or judge me. I don't feel alone anymore."

Kurt decided to be bold and take Blaine's hands within his own. "You can be whoever you want, Blaine. And you don't have to feel alone anymore." He could see tears brimming in Blaine's eyes, probably at the painful memories Kurt presumed he carried that might even be more unfortunate than his own. But Kurt also saw hope in those tears. Blaine believed in him, trusted him, and it was understandably frightening. It scared Kurt, too, because Kurt felt the same way about Blaine.

"Kurt, I - I think I love you." Blaine whispered, his vulnerability exposed as he looked into Kurt's blue eyes that were tinged with gray, that also reflected the night sky above them. Blaine could see the reflection of stars in his irises, like Kurt's eyes were each their own starry night. And they were looking at Blaine. They were only for Blaine.

Kurt just smiled and responded honestly. "Well, Blaine, I know I love you."

Blaine laughed through his tears dancing around his hazel eyes. "_My missing puzzle piece...I'm complete._"

"_I can be your teenage dream tonight_."

Both of them closed the small distance between them, their lips meeting in the middle, sighing when the utter tranquility washed over both of them, adding to the musical orchestra of the calm ambiance. Their eyes fluttered closed as they pressed against each other. Kurt laced his hand around Blaine's neck and tangled his fingers in the base of his curls to pull him closer, not wanting the moment to end. Blaine rested his palms on Kurt's chest and applied pressure slightly so they fell backward. Blaine placed his palms on the ground on either side of Kurt's head, looked down at him, and kissed him again, their hearts both beating loudly beneath their chests. Breaking the kiss, Blaine rested his head over Kurt's beating heart.

"I could get used to this," Kurt sighed as Blaine hugged his abdomen in response as they both looked up at the glittering night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! It's finished. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

"I feel like I should've at least taken you out on a proper date before kissing you."

"Kissing takes two people. I feel the same way!"

Blaine and Kurt still lay curled together next to the pond in the twinkling moonlight, the insects providing their same symphony of music around the pond. They could see the moon reflected in the crystal-like surface of the water.

Kurt stretched his arms underneath Blaine and yawned. "Okay. Soon. You can take me on a proper date. I expect a five course meal on a cruise ship complete with a walk on a private beach and dancing under the stars."

Blaine sat up and pondered this. "Well, I can take you for a one course meal, splitting a piece of cheesecake, in a nautical-themed restaurant. And then we could find a public beach and walk. And we can dance under the stars right now." He gestured to the glistening firmament above them and smiled down at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and said, "There's no music," as Blaine lifted him to his feet.

"Shh..." Blaine put his finger to his lips and glanced around them. The sound of crickets and slowly running water filled their ears.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, held him, and started to sway back and forth. Kurt smiled and twirled Blaine in response, his clunky boots making gracefulness a little difficult, leaving them silently laughing.

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, having to arch his neck back slightly to meet Kurt's height. "God, Kurt." He breathed, almost like a sigh. He had never felt so comfortable, so at peace with anyone before. "You're incredible."

"I know what you mean," Kurt sighed in response and leaned into Blaine's embrace. He closed his eyes and swayed with Blaine. The temperature was dropping, but both were warm from each other to even notice.

After some time of dancing with their private symphony, Blaine said, "We probably should head back. They'll think I've kidnapped you," He rolled down the sleeves of his collared shirt and shivered in the cool air. "Plus, it's getting pretty cold."

Kurt agreed and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine - wait."

Blaine stopped and turned around and looked at Kurt. That was another thing about Blaine that Kurt undoubtedly loved. The way that when you were talking to Blaine, he would give you one hundred percent of his attention because he was truly interested in what you had to say. "Yes?"

"I leave tomorrow." Kurt stated.

"I know." Blaine said sadly.

"Maybe you could...come visit me? You know, at my 'farm'?" Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt that's...that'd be...great! Wait, like...now?" Blaine gasped and started jumping up and down with Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt I totally can come visit you now! My brother Cooper is coming up with his latest girlfriend..." he rolled his eyes at his brother's dating life, "so my mom will have them to help her! I mean...if it's okay with you? And with Rachel?" he blinked at Kurt questionably, his hazel eyes sparkling in the moonlight, the green becoming harder to see.

Kurt considered this. "Well, I don't see why not!" he exclaimed. He had to admit that he couldn't wait for the day when he could show Blaine around the busy city that is his home of New York. They were closer than ever this evening, and Kurt really thought they had a potential for a strong relationship if the first couple hours were anything to go by.

"This is great, Kurt. I've never been to New York!" Blaine took Kurt's hand once again. He started talking animatedly about everything he'd want to do once there, including seeing Central Park, Broadway, On Top of the Rock... They started walking back to the barn, saying hello to Pavarotti and Eternity before walking to Kurt and Rachel's cabin with the yellow warbler on the door. They had been out late enough so all the fire-goers were most likely asleep in their respective cabins.

"Goodnight, Kurt. Thank you." Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's cheek, almost like the wing of a warbler itself.

"Thank you? For what, Blaine?"

"Just for...everything. For being you. For wanting to get to know me. For taking a chance and going horseback riding with me." Blaine looked down and grinned bashfully. "But...thanks for just being there. I don't feel alone anymore. Like, I don't have to do this by myself." His strong, tanned hands from years of work on the farm came up to softly caress Kurt's cheeks.

"Thank you, as well, Blaine. For being you. For taking a chance with me as your student on those horses." Kurt chuckled, his laugh full and bright. "Thank you for dancing with me and being here."

They met once more, their lips pressing against each other, hungry for more contact. Kurt felt Blaine arch his neck for more and willingly obliged, tentatively running his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip. They parted before they would get carried away and spend all night out on the porch. Both were dizzy with admiration.

They next day, Blaine would pack up some of his things and load it into Rachel and Kurt's car to come with them to New York. Blaine would protest with Kurt when told he was not allowed to carry four pairs of cowboy boots, and Kurt would almost give in when seeing Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Rachel would intervene, and help Blaine choose a more practical selection of footwear. She would then sigh at the two lovebirds she was chauffeuring, beyond happy for both of them. It was a very successful trip.


End file.
